1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake booster wherein the braking force can be increased gently during braking by using a solenoid, but the braking can be quickly interrupted, and braking by a brake pedal can also be applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional type of brake booster utilizing vacuum pressure is usually actuated by pressing on the brake pedal, one operated by a solenoid has too abrupt an action for use. An improved type of brake booster with a solenoid already provided by the inventor requires rather delicate adjustments and hence is unsuitable for mass production.